Posesión
by sakura-txell
Summary: Un amor que, quizá, no tuvo el mejor de sus inicios, pero que desea terminar en un ‘por siempre’. ¿Serán Tomoyo y Touya capaces de confesar sus secretos y sus sentimientos a su familia y amigos?


**POSESIÓN**

_**Disclaimer**__: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_**Aviso**__: No hay violencia, pero sí que hay sexo y palabras fuertes._

_**Resumen**__: Un amor que, quizá, no tuvo el mejor de sus inicios, pero que desea terminar en un 'por siempre'. ¿Serán Tomoyo y Touya capaces de confesar sus secretos y sus sentimientos a su familia y amigos? _

"Fóllame..."

Esas palabras fueron susurradas por una boca traviesa y dulzona, que buscaba sin parar los labios de su acompañante masculino, cuyas manos estaban recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún cubierto de ropa.

Su espalda estaba pegada a la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel barato gracias a aquel cuerpo viril que, en pocos momentos, sería suyo.

La posesión en esos instantes era una necesidad. Una necesidad incluso más importante que el oxígeno.

El sexo con él siempre era glorioso. Sólo con pensar que tendría su miembro en su interior le provocaba un cosquilleo en su vientre, le producía un aumento de su temperatura que la hacía arder en llamas...

La ropa estaba ya en el suelo, y sólo les cubría piezas de tela diminutas, que tenían como única finalidad resguardar los órganos más sensibles de sus cuerpos. Órganos que querían ponerse en marcha ya.

Las manos de ese hombre la cogieron por las nalgas y la elevaron contra su pecho. Rodeó con sus femeninas piernas las caderas de su hombre y sintió como al fin él se inundaba en ella.

"Sí..." suspiró en un susurro salvaje cerca de su oído. Su lengua escapó de su escondite húmedo para chuparle el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en él un escalofrío.

Salió de ella casi por entero, y volvió a penetrarla...

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse más rápidos, más violentos. Sus cuerpos no cesaban de golpear la madera de la puerta. No les preocupaba en absoluto que alguien pudiera oírles desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Empezaba a perder el sentido, pues desde su centro recibía el mayor de los placeres imaginables.

En esa oscura habitación, se imaginó cómo un extraño vería ese interludio de sus días. Se preguntó si unos ojos desconocidos verían a una mujer bella e imponente, con un cuerpo cuidado y joven, abriéndose de piernas para que un hombre atlético y poderoso se introdujera en ella con tanta potencia. Le gustaría saber si ese desconocido vería a dos personas desesperadas por un poco de acción, o si verían a una pareja enamorada que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder intercambiar unos momentos de gozo en la intimidad.

Sentía su interior quemándose por el fuego que le daba ese cuerpo, y conociendo esas sensaciones, supo que pronto se correría.

Agarró con fuerza el torso liso y bien formado que tenía entre sus brazos, y clavó sus dientes en el hombro de su amante, a la vez que lo enterraba hasta lo más profundo de sus ser.

Escuchó que un gruñido se escapaba de aquellos labios que tantas veces habían recorrido su anatomía. Rememoraba cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales. En camas deshechas, en suelos fríos, contra ventanas, contra puertas de madera, en sillas de plástico... en cualquier superficie disponible.

Una en concreto. Un recuerdo de su pasión le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. La primera vez.

La primera vez que sintió su erección entre sus piernas, como ahora, aunque en aquel primer encuentro hubo dolor y lágrimas.

Ahora el dolor había desaparecido por completo, y sólo quedaban los escalofríos de placer y los gritos de liberación.

El sudor que caía entre sus cuerpos en forma de gotas diminutas daban lubricación a sus movimientos.

De repente, una embestida que le llegó hasta lo más profundo la hizo romperse añicos.

Su mente quedó en blanco, y no se percató de que su maravilloso amante la había recogido entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta aquella pequeña cama de motel.

Su cabeza se recostó sobre la almohada, y sintió la suavidad de una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta para acercarse a su acompañante, y lo abrazó con delicadeza, una delicadeza que no había tenido lugar hasta ese momento.

Su incontrolada respiración golpeaba suavemente su pecho, y poco a poco, recobró la conciencia. Alzó su rostro para admirar a su hermoso compañero de aventuras, y le sonrió.

"Parecías impaciente," exhaló con suavidad.

Él la observó antes de decirle: "Siempre soy impaciente cuando sé que te necesito."

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que a Tomoyo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Yo también te necesito..." susurró imperceptiblemente mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, acariciándole el estómago en círculos, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

"Esto tiene que terminar, Tomoyo... No podemos seguir escondiéndonos... Ya no..." protestó Touya con una voz cálida pero severa, exigente.

Y tenía toda la razón, pensó la muchacha. Llevaban años viéndose a escondidas, en secreto. Sus escapadas se escondían tras excusas bien formuladas para que nadie pudiera descubrirlos. Sobre todo su madre. A Sonomi no le gustaría descubrir que su hija había pasado horas entre los brazos de ese hombre.

A Sonomi no le haría mucha gracia descubrir que su niña, no tan niña, había pasado los últimos cinco años manteniendo una relación a espaldas de todo el mundo.

A Sonomi no le gustaría saber que su hija estaba enamorada.

Pero era hora de destapar el engaño. Ahora ya no existían razones para verse a oscuras.

Al principio de su relación, todo eran problemas. Sonomi no le permitía desenvolverse con libertad. Después de terminar sus estudios y de empezar a trabajar en la empresa, había conseguido el respeto de su madre, y algo más de independencia. Ya no había guardaespaldas. Y no había ojos vigilantes que la seguían por todos sitios.

Tomoyo pudo respirar con tranquilidad al fin y disfrutar de sus días juntos sin miedo.

Al principio de su relación, todo eran mentiras. Tanto Touya como ella tenían pareja. Pero su deseo era demasiado fuerte.

Aquella primera vez, que tendría que haber sido la única, se fue convirtiendo en una y en otra sin que lo pudieran evitar. El amor, al fin y al cabo, era así. El corazón no elegía a sus amados de manera lógica y racional.

Tomoyo era muestra de ello.

Una noche de lluvia, en la que ambos se habían excusado de sus citas porque se encontraban mal, se reunieron en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí eran donde se reunían en numerosas ocasiones para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

No hubo sexo… Aquella noche sólo hubo palabras, hubo planes para el futuro, hubo besos...

Y, poco a poco, se deshicieron de sus relaciones para verse en exclusiva. Tomoyo rompió con su novio, y Touya con su novia. A todos sus conocidos les extrañaron las rupturas, pero nadie comentó mucho más.

Y después de cinco años de agonías, de mentiras, de secretos y de encuentros ilícitos, ya era hora de dar un paso más. El paso final.

"Lo sé," respondió Tomoyo. "Sé que debemos decírselo a nuestras familias y a nuestros amigos. Yo también estoy cansada de tanto secretismo. Te amo, Touya. Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Me da igual si a mi madre le desagrada la idea... Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, yo sólo te quiero y te necesito a ti..."

"No llores, Tomoyo..." murmuró Touya a la vez que se deshacía de las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de su amante.

Tanto tiempo juntos... y el amor no dejaba de crecer. Touya había pensado que lo que sentía por esa jovencita, la amiga de su hermana, era algo pasajero. Que podría rendirse ante sus deseos físicos y desquitarse con un polvo.

Pero no.

¡Qué iluso! Un polvo¡ja!...

El mejor sexo de su vida.

Esa niña que había visto crecer, tan inocente y tan dulce, se le había metido dentro y no podía sacarla. No quería sacarla.

Y él también quería meterse en el interior de Tomoyo y no quería salir de allí nunca... literal y metafóricamente.

En cada uno de sus encuentros había ido descubriendo a una mujer madura y víctima de los designios de su madre.

El sexo era su escape, creyó de ella en un inicio.

Pero los jadeos, los susurros, los gemidos, los gritos, las palabras incoherentes, los movimientos de sus pelvis unidas, el roce de sus pechos contra su cuerpo, el envolvente calor de su escondite, la humedad de su lengua, las miradas penetrantes, las caricias de sus manos, las travesuras de sus dedos, el cosquilleo de su pelo contra su piel, el sudor de sus uniones, los mordiscos de sus dientes, los arañazos en su espaldas, palabras no pronunciadas...

Miradas entre el gentío, sonrisas en reuniones de amigos que escondían un mundo entero, tropezones en la calle, saludos incómodos cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, el calor cuando la sentía cerca pero no podía tocarla...

Todo ello provocó que el amor floreciera en su corazón. Todo ello provocó que él descubriera que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de él... Igual que él de ella.

Y se lo dijo. Un 'te amo' entre embestidas. Un 'te amo' entre las sábanas de algodón que acariciaban sus cuerpos unidos. Un 'te amo' en la oscuridad de sus secretos...

Un 'te amo' y lágrimas de felicidad como única respuesta. Y suficiente.

Hablaron mucho. Se conocieron, no como amigos, sino como amantes. Se despojaron de sus inseguridades y pidieron deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Confesaron sus fallos y planearon un futuro juntos.

Y había llegado la hora de ponerlo en marcha.

"Te amo," se dijo de nuevo.

Y se unieron de nuevo.

_Notas de la autora: Una historia corta que me ha salido de algún sitio (cuyo origen aún necesito descubrir) y que me he puesto a escribir inmediatamente. _

_Hace calor, y que mejor manera que compartir el sofoco con algo de sexo caliente... ¡Y a quién no le gustaría un encuentro con el protagonista de nuestra historia!_

_Aún no sé lo que ha ocurrido. Simplemente esto ha salido de mi cabeza. No tengo razones. No tengo excusas. Así que dejad vuestros comentarios y ya diréis qué os ha parecido._

_¿Hay algo que añadir a la historia¿Algo que sobre?_

_Ni siquiera me he molestado a repasarla... ¡Os he avisado!_

_Besos y hasta pronto,_

_Mery_


End file.
